The Ties That Bond Us
by MouseleafXIII
Summary: Roxas finds himself stranded at his friend Riku's house, along with Sora, Kairi, and Naimine. Him and Namine soon find themselves set up on a date. But unknown love blossoms, and now anything can happen. What WILL happen? RxN, SxK, Rated M, CH. 4 PT.1 up!
1. Riku's House

**New story! YAY! This is gonna be a RoxasxNamine and a SoraxKairi hentai... :3... For now, it's rated T , but if you want me to make it more actiony-**

**Riku: Alright, now that is just plain wrong!**

**Me: **_**What?**_

**Riku: Don't do that to them! You're writing that sick stuff with them in it, and **_**it's against their will!**_

**Me: Here's some yaoi... now shut up before I make this fic into **_**that**_**, with you and Sora in it... :3**

**Riku(**_**reads the yaoi**_**): Oh my god...**

**Me: See? Better **_**them**_** then you.**

**Riku(**_**cringes): **__**OH MY GOD! MY EYES! THEY BURN!(ties blindfold around his eyes)**_

**Me: So that's why you have that on. Well, it's all over this site. Sora? Do the honors, please, while I take care of Riku over here.**

**Sora: My pleasure! MouseleafXIII does not own Kingdom Hearts, or us for that matter. Enjoy the story that she slaved over for you, her loyal readers!**

**Me(**_**blushes**_**): Oh, you didn't have to go that far...**

Destiny Islands was drowning in the heavy rain that had been coming down for the past two days. The palm fronds were sagging from the weight of the water, the sand was soggy and drenched, and the usually calm, aqua-blue ocean was now a raging, black sea.

The constant pattering of the drops was getting really annoying now. Roxas covered his ears, but he could still hear the downpour through them and the soundproof walls. He sat up on the edge of his bed and looked out the window.

" This sucks..." he muttered, scribbling something down on his English paper. Even though there had been no school, and though there were other things to do in the house, he wanted to do his homework, just to get it done and over with. He laid back down and turned on his stomach, to get back to his essay.

" Well, at least, we don't have school. So stop complaining." said his brother, Sora, hanging himself over the top of the bunkbed to peer down on his brother. His blue eyes were always laughing and bright, and his voice was always bubbly. He gave Roxas a huge grin, the blonde just reflecting a flat stare.

" How can you be _happy_ on a day like this?" he moaned.

Sora stuck out his tongue playfully and hung himself further over the bunk. " Cuz I'm not an emo like you." he teased.

Roxas blinked his blue eyes, and went back to the only subject left; Math. _Let's see... 2a 6x 7a - 8x / 3.14... Rrggghhh... Who the hell came up with the idea of Pi?_

Sora jumped off the top bunk and landed on the floor. " Aw, come on, forget that stuff! Let's go visit Riku!" He went over to the closet and changed into a light-blue, skin-tight tee. Sora wasn't too built, but was old enough to start showing off a six-pack. He was handsome too, and it wouldn't be long before the girls started to flock.

Roxas closed his book, and stood up. Roxas was the older brother at the age of sixteen. Sora was still fifteen. " You wanna go now?"

" Yeah! Come on, get ready!"

" Fine. I'll be right out." Roxas muttered, grabbing a towel and heading into the bathroom. He stripped down and got in the shower. _Damn storm... now the water isn't heating up_... _have to take a cold shower... uuggghhh..._

He shampooed and conditioned his hair, then washed himself, all in a matter of about ten minutes. His closet was in the bathroom that the boys shared, so he got out a black and white button-up shirt with cuffs, and a pair of ripped, stonewash jeans. He wrapped his towel around himself, and went back out into the bedroom.

Sora was back in his bunk, reading manga, and turned to look at at Roxas, who he had expected to be clothed. The brunette turned a bright pink and looked away.

" What's the matter?" Roxas asked, " You get dressed in front of me all the time!"

" Yeah, but, I'm your _younger_ brother!"

" So?"

" So! You know what I look like nude, you were once my age, and-"

Roxas just stared straight ahead, with a blank look. " Okay, stop there. Jeez... I'll go in the bathroom..."

" Thank you! And hurry!" Sora called after him.

Roxas got dressed in the bathroom. The shirt was a little loose, but he didn't care. He got on his shoes, exited the bathroom, and headed for the bedroom door.

" Let's go." he mumbled, walking out into the hallway. Sora followed his brother down the stairs and into the main hallway. Roxas handed the brunette a jacket, and took one for himself.

" Mom!" the blonde shouted, " We're going to Riku's!"

" Okay! See you boys later!"

They ran out into the downpour, and waited for the cars to pass so they could cross the street. Riku's house was directly across from theirs, but it was a large intersection, so it took almost ten minutes to get there. The boys were drenched when they finally reached their friend's porch. Riku's house was large, but it was average size compared to the rest of the local residents' dwellings.

Sora bounded up the steps, and knocked on the door. Riku's parents usually worked long hours, and it was rare to see them, so it was almost like Riku lived there by himself.

The silver-haired boy wasted no time in answering the door. He blinked his sea-green eyes and smiled. " I have crazy people for friends. Come on in." Sora stepped inside alongside Roxas, and shook his head like a wet dog just out of the bathtub.

" Kairi and Namine are coming over, too." Riku said, handing Sora a towel. The brunette lightned up when he heard that. Both Riku and Roxas knew Sora liked Kairi, he was just too chicken to tell her. For now they were just really good friends, but later on, chances were they'd get serious.(chyeah, like _serious_ Oo)

_But who am I to say anything?_ Roxas thought before interjecting. _It's the same way with Namine... I like her, I just can't get up the courage to tell her or ask her out... I'll keep my mouth shut, or else Sora'll get on my case about it..._

**Me: So how was it?**

**Riku: It's **_**okay**_** so far. Do not get **_**too **_**descriptive, **_**please...**_

**Me: Mwahahahaha...**

**Roxas: Why is Sora my **_**younger **_**brother? Wasn't I born **_**after **_**him?**

**Me: It fits the story plot better. You'll see.**

**Roxas: Uh... okay... and for all you readers out there, I just want to let you know... **_**I AM NOT AN EMO!**_

**Me: Okay Roxas, we'll be sure to remember that. Sora?**

**Sora: Please review for us! That would be greatly appreciated! **


	2. Im Sorry WHAT?

**Hi, loyal readers! I'm sad that NO ONE has commented yet... BUT! I would like to thank Galswingirl for favoriting me! Thank you so much! (**_**The beginning drabble's a bit longer than it usually is LOL... I think the chapter is, too... --**_

**Sora: Mouseleaf! I hear rumors that you might be writing a new story soon!**

**Me: Yup!**

**Sora: What about?**

**Me: KINGDOM HEARTS, OF COURSE!!! **_**(koffkoffYAOIkoffkoff)**_

**Riku(**_**rolls eyes**_**): Great.. Well, as long as it doesn't involve me...**

**Me(**_**smiles evily**_**): Heh heh...**

**Riku: NO...**

**Me: YES...**

**Sora: Who? **_**Who?**_** Come on, at least give us some pairing info!**

**Me: If you insist. Let's see now... AxelxDemyx, ZexionxOC, MarlyxOC, OCxOC, I don't think there's anymore... OH WAIT! How could I forget? The MAIN pairing... 3**

**Riku: No, no, **_**NO!**_

**Me: RoxasxRiku!**

**Riku(**_**faints after long screaming fit of doom**__**NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!(thud)**_

**Me(**_**sighs**_**): Sora? You know the drill. Sora? Sora, where'd you go?**

**Roxas: Only God knows. Can I do it?**

**Me: Sure, go ahead. Thanks, **_**Roxy!**_

**Roxas(**_**grits teeth**_**): Please, no pet names...**

**Me: Oh! Then I'm gonna call you that from now on! Oh, and, uh, do you mind if I put you in a yaoi story?**

**Roxas: Not really. It's not like it's gonna come true or anything. Well, on with the story then. MousleafXIII does not own Kingdom Hearts, or us for that matter. Here's Chapter 2, enjoy!**

**Sora: I'm back! Oh... never mind, lol...**

" So what do you guys wanna do?" Riku questioned.

" Do you have a pack of cards? We want to play Go Fish!" Kairi asked, clinging onto Sora.

" Yeah, in the cabinet over there. I'll be on the couch, reading."

Roxas was already sitting down. He didn't feel comfortable on the couch, even if he was at Riku's house. He sat on the floor near Riku instead. The blonde got out a book and lost himself in it, until his friend brought up conversation.

" Roxas?"

" Yeah, Riku?"

" I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it." the silver-haired boy whispered.

" Okay, shoot."

" Namine wants to go out with you."

Roxas almost choked on his own spit_((Eww))_. " I'm sorry... WHAT!?"

" Shhh! Be quiet about it, huh? She came over to me before, when they first got here. You know her, she's too shy to ask you, so she asked me to do it. Well, **not**** me ask you out**_((we'll save that for the next fic, yes? lol))_, just... oh, you know what I mean! Anyway, I don't want to see her feelings hurt, so what I'm asking is, will you take her on a date?"

Roxas was speechless. " O-Of course! I-I've b-been wanting to tell her I like her and that I want to go out with her, but I'm too chicken." he said with a nervous laugh. He looked over to where Namine and the other two were playing cards. The blue-eyed girl decided to look over at the same, exact time. _Oh crap, eye contact..._

Roxas didn't know what to do. He just smiled warmly at her and nodded. A simple yes to her question. She beamed back at him brightly, then quickly went back to the game with Sora and Kairi, who were sucked up in their own conversation.

Riku stood up and stretched. " Hey, guys? Do you want to head up to my room?"

Sora turned around. " Are we sleeping over?" he asked excitedly.

Riku grinned. " Chyeah! I wouldn't let you guys go back out there in that storm! And you can't call your parents, 'cause there's no reception, but they probably know you're staying for the night." He headed for the stairs. " Are you coming? I'm not gonna wait all night for someone to play DDR with me." he called over his shoulder.

Sora and Kairi gave each other a mischievious look and darted up the stairs behind Riku. _((You're prob'ly thinking ' Wait a second. The storm knocked out phone reception, so what about teh electricity?' Let's just say Riku's got a generator, kk? But those don't last forever, y'know... MWAHAHAHA...))_

That left the two blondes. Roxas shyly held out his hand. Namine took it and they went upstairs together_((awww))_.

Sora and Riku were already dancing their fool heads off when the other two entered the room. They sat down on Riku's bed and watched. They were still holding hands, but that didn't last long. Awkward moments ruin everything.

Sora lost. No one could beat Riku at DDR. NO ONE. Namine got up to go to the bathroom, as Sora made his way over to his brother and sat down next to him. " Guess what?"

" Hmmm?"

Sora giggled quietly. " I've got a date with Kairi."

Roxas stared his brother directly in the face. " No, seriously?"

" Yeah! Friday night at 8:00. I hope it's okay with Mom."

Roxas laughed softly, watching Riku and Kairi follow the arrows on the screen. " Same here."

" What!? Really!?"

" Yup."

" Where are you gonna take her?"

" I don't know. A movie then dinner?"

" Don't ask me! I'm just as clueless as you!" Sora exclaimed, punching his brother in the arm. " Oh, that's for the noogie before."

The blonde got his brother in a headlock and ruffled his hair. " Well, we hope this goes well, right?"

Sora broke away and grinned. " All I can say is: Good luck to us both."

**Sora: YAY! Chapter 3 is next!**

**Roxas: No duh. Where did you go before?**

**Sora(**_**grinning**_**): Heh, that's for me to know and you to find out.**

**Kairi: Hi everyone! Oh, did I miss Chapter 2?**

**Roxas: Yeah, but Chap. 3 will be up soon...(**_**realizes what happened, eyes widen, looks at Sora and points**_**) No... way...**

**Sora(**_**still grinning**_**): Yes, way.**

**Me(**_**walking into the room**_**): WHAT DID I MISS?! Oh hi, Kairi.**

**Roxas: Just a little backstage action...**

**Me: CRAP! I MISS **_**EVERYTHING**_

**Riku(**_**walking into the room from the same room that Mouseleaf came out of**_**): Uh... what happened?**

**Roxas(**_**whispers in Riku's ear**_

**Roxas: Oh... WHAT!? THAT IS SO WRONG!**

**Sora: Look who's talking! What were you and Mousey doing in there!?(**_**pointing at door**_

**Me(**_**shifty eyes**_**): Um... OKAY THEN! CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP SOON!**

**Riku(**_**about an hour later**_**): WHAT!? OMFG NO! READERS, I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, ALRIGHT!? ME AND MOUSELEAF WERE JUST **_**CHATTING**__**NOTHING**_** ELSE!**

**Me: MWAHAHAHA!!! **_**glomps Riku**_


	3. When the Lights Go Out

**OMFG COMMENTS!!! I AM SO HAPPY!!! YAY!**

**Sora: YAY! Chappie 3 is here!**

**Me: That's right, Sora! And hopefully, the more I write, the more people will come in droves to read this:D**

**Riku: ...**_**NEVER**_** glomp me again.**

**Kairi: Haha, Riku got glomped.**

**Me: Yes, he did. I was bored, as usual.**

**Roxas: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!**

**Me: What's the matter, Roxy?**

**Roxas: Namine's gonna join us in our drabbles! YAY!**

**Riku: Wow, this is about the first time I've seen you like this. It's like your high on sugar, or something.**

**Roxas**_**(bouncing off the walls[not really it's an exaggeration)**_**THAT'S BECUZ I **_**AM**_** HIGH ON SUGAR! **_**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Me: WHOA... HE NEEDS SEDATIVES... IMMEDIATELY...**

**Roxas: **_**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Sora: Oh sugar honey iced tea...**

**Roxas(**_**crashes from sugar rush**_**): Whhhaaaaatttttt hhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaappppppppppppppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeddddddddddddddd???**

**Sora: XDDD, IT'S LIKE HE'S STUCK IN SLOW-MO!**

**Kairi: Should I call an ambulance or something?**

**Riku**_**(recording with his cellphone)**_**: I'm putting this on Youtube!**

**Me: No, he should perk right back up once-**

**Namine: Hi guys! I'm here!**

**Roxas(**_**jumps up and runs over to Namine in under 0.01 milliseconds**_**): NAMINE:D**

**Me: -Namine gets here... Well, enuf of this then... WHO WANTS TO INTRODUCE CHAPPIE THREE!? C'MON, I NEED A VOLUNTEER!!!!!!**

**Riku(**_**sighs**_**): I'll do it...**

**Me: YAY **

**Riku: MouseleafXIII does not own Kingdom Hearts... She does own the sugar that Roxas got high off of, though...(**_**snicker**_

**Roxas: Eeeeeennnnnnnjjjjjjjjjjoooooooooyyyyyyy... uuugghhh...(**_**passes out**_

**Sora: BACKSTAGE TIME!!!!**

**Me: O.o**

" Aw, man, time flies so fast!" Sora whined as he looked at the clock on Riku's night table. " It's already 10:00!"

Kairi giggled. " So? It's not like we're gonna have school tomorrow anyway."

Sora grinned. " Yeah, I guess you're right. I am getting kind of tired, though."

" Wuss." Riku teased.

Sora knocked him down with a playful running tackle((_OMFG and ow..._)). Roxas laughed. The two rough-housed for a while, until a huge clap of thunder startled them all.

Kairi darted into Sora'a arms ,and Namine squeezed Roxas' hand tightly. He gave her a comforting hug.

Riku's eyes went wide as the raining got louder and another ground-shaking boom sounded. " The generator." he whispered, as he ran downstairs to save the house's power supply.

Too late.

A bolt of lightning struck the power line that led to the generator, and all the lights in the house blinked out. The lightning lit up the room with a bright flash for only a split second, but even in that second, you could see that everyone had fear in their eyes.

Riku tripped up the stairs as he went back to join the others. He whispered a quiet cuss of frustration, and entered the room with what seemed to be an exasperated look on his face. It was pitch black, and you couldn't even see your hand in front of your face. " Well, at least we have flashlights that _actually work_." he sighed. " Man, my mom's gonna have a fit when she hears about this one..."

" It's not your fault, Riku." Namine reassured. Everyone agreed. There was no possible way to protect your electricity in a thunderstorm.

" Should we hit the sack, then?" Sora asked with a yawn. " Nothing else left to do, right?"

Riku flicked on his flashlight and held it under his chin. " Oh no? I think there is..."

Roxas rolled his eyes. " Are you saying we should tell ghost stories?"

Riku shrugged. " Hey, why not? The darkness makes everything more fun_((he should know right? lol go dark side!))_!"

" Sounds good! C'mon guys, let's do it!" Kairi urged.

" Fine." Sora agreed. " But don't you think we should set up sleeping bags, or somthing first? Roxy here might need something other that Namine to cling onto when he's scared out of his wits." Namine gave a small giggle as Roxas gave Sora another noogie for about the seventeeth time that night.

" Good idea." Riku mumbled. He went out in the hallway and got some blankets and other things from the closet.

" Okay, who wants to go first?" Sora asked sleepily.

" I will..." Roxas said with a grin. His brother smiled back. Roxas was _really _good at this, even though telling ghost stories wasn't something he often did. He took a few seconds to think and then cleared his throat.

Everyone listened as Roxas began his story._((okay, sorry if this turns out to sound stupid, but I am writing this at one 'o clock in the morning and I __**cannot think**__ of __**anything**__ else... I'm really bad at this, sorry lol... actually it's a horror spoof, so yeah...)) _"Once, there was a man driving home from work. It was really late at night, around 2:00 AM, and there was almost no one on the road."

" I know this one." Sora whispered to Kairi. " It's really good."

" He took the interstate, the only other way he knew of to get to his house. Trucks were all around him, left and right, front and back. He drove in silence, and then, a loud boom startled him."

" He turned around only to see a truck plowing towards him. It knocked him off the highway, and his car went barreling down onto the side of the road."

" It was rumored that some kind of creature lurked in the nearby woods, and it ate human souls_((XDDD))_. The man crawled out of the crash site and sat down on a tree root."

" But guess what? It wasn't a tree root. It was the SoulEater's_((XDDD))_ tail! The behemoth turned around and lunged forward, grabbing the man in its huge slavering jaws. The poor man was able to hear one last sentence before being snapped in half, and that word was... _' CUT! No, no no, that's not how you do the part!'_

_(( told you it would be bad... lol... okay, story-time is over, this is, like, a half-hour later, when they are all going to sleep.))_

Sora was already in a deep sleep, with Kairi curled up next to him, breathing silently.

Roxas lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Namine was facing him, sleeping lightly. Riku was reading, but it wasn't long before he shut off the flashlight and went to bed.

The blonde closed his eyes and tried to think of sleeping. He was really tired, but something was keeping him awake. _I'm so damn nervous about Friday, I can't even-_

" Roxas? Are you still awake?"

He turned over to see Namine sitting up, rubbing her eyes. " Yeah. Sorry, did I wake you somehow?"

" What? No, of course not." she said, studying his face. " What's the matter? You seem a bit... troubled."

Roxas chuckled to himself. " I'm nervous..."

" About what?"

" Friday night." he admitted, his face turning a bright shade of pink.

Namine blinked and then laughed. She curled up next to him and whispered, " Nothing to be worried about, silly."

Roxas blushed even brighter. He wasn't the type who had too much experience being with girls_((XDDD))_.

Namine stared into Roxas's eyes, a light blush on her face, and if there's even a brighter shade of red that can be described, that was the color of the Roxas's face.

**Me: Should I make it a cliffie?**

**Kairi: No, no, keep going! This is so romantic...**

**Sora: Yeah! Make 'em kiss!**

**Me: I love you guys.   
**

Namine leaned forward and pressed gently into Roxas's lips. He wasn't sure of what was happeneing, but he fell into it quickly. _Oh... my... god. I-I'm kissing Namine. So this is what your first kiss feels like..._

**Me(giggles): MY FIRST CLIFFIE!!!! Awwww... this is SO ADORABLE! Sorry guys, I can't take anymore of this. I'm SO tired. It will be described better in the next chapter... this is only the beginning, y'know... **

**Roxas: That's kind of what it was like, too...**

**Me: What?**

**Namine: Our first kiss.**

**Me: Ooooohhhh!!! Wait... you were in Riku's bedroom?**

**Roxas: What!? NO! D: **

**Me: lol jk XD... well, you two seem like you have a story to tell, so how about I let you take over the next chapter, and you can describe it like it really happened?**

**Namine: You would do that? Oh, thank you:D**

**Me: NP... okay, everyone, time to close out! Sad to say that, but I'm about to fall over on the keyosgaso;faseyr0[9t W(TU 0-U)pofkjgopdjrg'hjdpohdjdjhodpjhopdjfpohmlllllllllllll;jjjjjjjbbbbuuuuuuuuup0 m ...**

**Riku: Finally! She passed out! REVENGE TIME...**

**Kairi: Oh, Riku, you're so mean!**

**Sora: And she didn't pass out, she's just sleep-deprived from slaving over these chapters at one in the morning.**

**Riku(**_**drawing mustache on my face with a permanant marker**_**): Whatever you say, guys...**

**Roxas&Namine: WE'LL CLOSE OUT! XD**

**Roxas: MouseleafXIII thanks everyone who is supporting her by reading this fic, and she is very grateful that the few readers we've had, have enjoyed the story :D**

**Namine: Please review, and expect chap. 4 soon! Good night:D**

_**An hour later...**_

**Me**_**(looking in mirror)**_**: WTF IS THIS!? DAMN YOU, RIKU!!!!!!!! I WILL GET MY REVENGE! IN CHAPTER 4! WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT!!! ... oh wait, I just said Chap. 4, didn't I... **_**(sighs)**_** Well, whatever**_**...(falls asleep again, this time in a bed, thank god!) **_

_**((Ow my head hurts from smashing it into the keyboard...lol... dun wrry, it didn't rlly happen.. XD))**_

_**BYE:D**_

**Riku: Awesome! My footage of Roxas has gotten 1,000 views so far! WOOT! I'm gonna give him sugar more often. Ha, I'll be famous on Youtube for having a series on him! The Chronicles of Sugar-High Blonde!**


	4. Theres a First for Everything Pt 1

**Okay first, I want to apologize for how long I took(WOW 2 days lol)... I'm grounded from the computer, and I only get on when my dad is at work, so it's 7 in the morning here in NY, but I'm fine... AND HERE IS CHAPTER 4!**

_**((SPECIAL CHAPTER!!! THIS IS THE STORY OF ROXAS AND NAMINE'S FIRST KISS! AND, UM, Y'KNOW... THIS DOES TAKE PLACE AT RIKU'S HOUSE, BUT IT'LL BE DESCRIBED AS HOW IT REALLY HAPPENED. IF YOU HAVE YOUNG CHILDREN AROUND, I SUGGEST READING THIS CHAPTER LATER, BECUZ IT MIGHT GET GRAPHIC! OH, AND DON'T WORRY DARK JAYLEN! THIS STORY IS HENTAI, NO YAOI IN THIS FIC WHATSOEVER!))**_

**I'm also really sorry about the last thing back there... I kinda knew it was gonna turn M anyways... I just REALLY can't picture me typing up a Roxine sex scene.. They're **_**SO**_** innocent... A but I am, for you guys:D Oh and sorry if it seems kinda rushed, I'm trying to do this b4 my dad gets home. I'll patch it up later.**

**So... yeah... I will remove that author's note now...**

**I'd like to thank PrincessNamine23, lebreize, Xx-The-Nobodies-RulexX, Dark JaylenX, and Noble Wielder for commenting. It makes my day to see that I have fans! ZOMG YAY! Oo**

_**((ONTO THE DRABBLE!))**_

**We're up to the marvelous chapter 4!**

**Sora: WOOT**

**Me: Yes, Sora, WOOT. OMG I'm so happy! We have fans!**

**Riku: How many?**

**Me(**_**hisses at Riku**_**): 6... AND NEVER DRAW ON ME WITH A PERMANANT MARKER AGAIN!!!!!**

**Riku**_**(smiles evilly)**_**Then don't glomp me.**

**Me: BUT THAT WAS TWO CHAPTERS AGO! **

**Riku: Whatever...**

**Me**_**(clears throat)**_**: Well, sorry to keep you waiting. You'll also see that the rating has changed, guys, so do **_**whatever**_** you want to Chapter 4. I also changed the description.**

**Roxas: Okay. No problem. And I'd kill him, too.**

**Me: I should let you take over from here then. I'm gonna go find Riku and get my revenge, so see you later. BYE EVERYONE!**_**(walks off)**_

**Namine: Shall we begin, Roxas?**

**Roxas**_**(gives Namine a quick kiss): **_**Sure. Enjoy it!**

_**(( Remember, that they're still at Riku's house, so... what am I saying, of couse it can get out of hand! lol I'm being fanfic paranoid...))**_

Namine broke away from him slowly, and Roxas let out a small whimper. " What?" she asked. " You want more?" A playful grin spread across her face.

" Yes. I do." he whispered back with a smile. " But don't you think we should take this, y'know, somewhere else?"

Namine peered over at the others, who were all fast asleep. " If I know Kairi, she's a light sleeper, despite what it seems like. She could be listening in right now. So, yeah, we should." Roxas looked over, too. Both Riku and Sora were in a deep state_((lol coma-like jk))_. Kairi was still curled up next to the brunette, but every so often, she would stir.

" Okay." he mumbled. " Where should we take this? I think anywhere is okay, cuz Riku's parents aren't home for the week_((I forgot to mention that this whole thing happened on a Wednesday... random time to bring it up, huh?))_."

" Hmmm..._((gigglesnort Riku finds them in his closet... imagine? XD))_ There's all the usual places. The closet, the bathroom. But if you want to get creative..." Namine whispered, running a hand down Roxas's cheek.

" The bathroom downstairs sounds best, in case one of them gets up in the middle of the night. I mean, there's a bathroom here, too, but it's kind of risky. So, should we go now?" Roxas asked.

" Yes, now." The pale blonde said, sitting up. " Only because if I'm cut off any longer from you, I'll go crazy."

_Wow... First, I find out that she likes me back, and now this... What am I saying? I'm want to be alone with her right now, too..._

Roxas stood up quietly, and pulled Namine to her feet_((TO THE BATHROOM! lol Sorry that I keep randomly interrupted, but I'm just keeping myself stable. I don't type sex scenes too often. Actually, I've never written one... This here is a first. Sorry if it sucks.))_.

They crept downstairs, careful to step over each stair that squeaked when you stepped on it. Roxas opened the bathroom door quietly, and they both went in. He shut the door behind him and locked it, then turned around slowly.

What he didn't expect was being pulled into a kiss as soon as he did. Roxas groaned quietly into her lips, as he was pushed up against the wall. _I just hope we aren't rushing things..._

" Is this going to lead to... sex?" Roxas asked in between kisses.

" That's your choice." Namine replied. " Either way, my virginity is yours."

" Mine is yours, too." Roxas said, pulling her back into another kiss. Namine started to slowly unbutton Roxas's shirt. He pressed kisses down her jawline and pulled off her tanktop gently. " You're sure about this?" he asked.

" I've never been more sure in my life." Namine whispered in his ear. He smiled. Namine had always been quiet, and it was kind of a surprise to see her act like this. But Roxas didn't care anymore. He just wanted to give her what she wanted.

" Wait." he said, pulling away and going over to the cabinet.

" What are you doing?" she asked.

" You don't want to it rough, do you?" Namine shook her head with a laugh. Roxas smiled.

**This is Mouseleaf. I know. It's a cliffie and it's really short, but I promise you, Part 2 will be up tomorrow. My dad'll be home any minute, and I don't want my punishment to be doubled. So... Until tomorrow... bye:)**


End file.
